


The Training of a Weasley

by Lilith Connor (amberfox17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, Malfoy taking advantage, Percy will do anything to get ahead, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/Lilith%20Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy will do anything to get ahead in the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy is willing to help...for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Training of a Weasley

Percy wasn’t stupid. Pompous, ambitions and overbearing perhaps, but definitely not stupid. He knew exactly what it meant when cold eyes swept over him and a gloved hand brushed against his thigh for a heartbeat too long to be accidental. He knew exactly what was been offered when he read the note, simply stating a time and a place, and certainly knew what was expected. He didn’t know why it was being offered to him, but he knew it would only be offered once.

He managed not to flinch when the sharp crack indicated he was no longer alone.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of expensive shoes against cheap wooden floorboards. A tall figure strode into view; a picture of luxury and wealth. Lucius Malfoy regarded Percy coldly and Percy stared back, face carefully blank. Lucius was everything Percy wished he was but could never be: the true blue blood aristocrat, the epitome of breeding and class. However, he was also incredibly powerful and unbelievably rich, and those qualities he could share with Percy…if Percy worked hard enough. If he was prepared to do that little bit extra.

“Strip, Mr. Weasley,” Lucius drawled, a thousand generations of nobility clipping every haughty syllable. Percy closed his eyes as he complied, shivering as the cold air surrounded him. He felt Lucius moving around him, felt himself being examined and judged. Refusing to feel ashamed, he straightened and lifted his chin proudly. He would keep what scraps of dignity he had left. There was a low chuckle behind him, but the velvet sound had no mocking in it, only pleasure.

“Good. I see at least one Weasley understands true wizarding pride.”

Lucius moved closer, trailing one pale hand over Percy’s freckle-dusted back.

“Tell me, Mr. Weasley, are you a virgin?”

Percy stared straight ahead, hating the blush that was staining his cheeks.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, unable to suppress the honorific. He could never imagine addressing this man as his equal. Out of sight, a cool hand began to trail down his spine and he shivered again.

 “Do you have a girlfriend? Yes? But you have not slept with her?”

“I-I haven’t done anything with her, sir. She-she won’t – not until she’s married, she says,” Percy said, loathing his pale colouring. His face must surely match his hair by now.

“And did you ever experiment with your school friends? A roommate, perhaps?”

Percy shook his head; despite the occasional fantasy he had never considered other men an option. Not if he wanted to get ahead in life.

The hand on his back suddenly stilled.

“Nothing? You have no sexual experience at all?”

“No, sir,” Percy said miserably, convinced he had just ruined his opportunity. He was more than willing to do this, but in all truth he had no idea of _how_ to do it. Having never experienced anything more intimate than a kiss and his own hand, he was terrified of getting it wrong – of not being good enough for someone like Lucius Malfoy.

There was an audible hitch in Lucius’ breathing as his hand slid lower to cup Percy’s arse.

“Pure,” Lucius murmured and brushed his lips over Percy’s shoulders. “Absolutely pure.” Strong hands suddenly spun him round and as he stared into steel eyes he realised he needn’t have worried. Those granite eyes had darkened and deepened with an intensity of lust he had never seen before. Lucius bent his head, silky hair falling forward, and kissed Percy. It was totally different to any kiss he had shared with Penny; Lucius was very much in charge, plundering Percy’s mouth with a fierceness that left Percy feeling overwhelmed and overpowered. Just as swiftly, Lucius pulled away and left Percy panting lightly and suddenly aware of his own unexpected arousal.

“Hmm,” Lucius purred, hands still roaming over Percy’s body. “I had thought a pretty boy like you would have some rudimentary skill, but no matter...”

Abruptly, he shoved Percy backwards, who stumbled and cried out as he fell onto the bed. Lucius stood over him, his shadow swallowing Percy’s pale body. Percy merely watched nervously as Lucius removed his outer clothing and shirt, but chose to leave his trousers on despite a prominent erection. Lucius was undeniably handsome, his alabaster skin flawless and smooth, unlike Percy’s speckled and slender frame. Percy shuddered again, feeling vulnerable and uncomfortably aware of being excited by it.

“You need to be trained, boy,” Lucius said smoothly as he knelt on the bed, positioning himself above Percy. “Fortunately for you, I enjoy breaking in pretty young things such as yourself.”

Before Percy could respond, Lucius was kissing him again and he responded eagerly, ignoring everything except the feel of Lucius against him. He hadn’t expected to enjoy this, but he had never been touched like this and it felt incredible. Lucius left his mouth and trailed light kisses along his jawline and down his neck, pausing to nibble and suck over the jugular before moving back up and running his tongue along Percy’s earlobe. Percy whimpered, lost in the sensation. It was so much better than anything he had felt with Penny; he had never imagined that something so simple could be so sensual. He lifted his hips slightly and moaned as his aching cock rubbed against Lucius’ thigh. He could feel the hardness of Lucius’ own arousal against his hip and the knowledge that this powerful man was turned by him and him alone increased his excitement.

Lucius, rocking his hips ever so slightly and ever so maddeningly, moved down, kissing his way down Percy’s chest until he reached the erect nipples. He gently licked the one and then bit sharply, causing Percy to buck against him. A brief flicker of embarrassment touched Percy as he realised that he wouldn’t last much longer. It was all too much for his sex-starved body and he opened his eyes to tell Lucius – who was staring at him, lips curved in a knowing smile.

“Please, sir,” Percy whispered, desperate and knew he had said the right thing when he saw the hunger spark in silver eyes. Long, slender fingers curled around his cock, thumb teasing the slick head and Percy yelped, forgetting all his pride.

“Please!” he begged and Lucius smiled ferociously, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, faster and faster, Percy moaning incoherently as everything contracted to this feeling, the white-hot pleasure mounting until he came violently, his whole body jerking in Lucius’ arms.

“Good boy,” Lucius whispered as Percy slumped bonelessly against him. Once Percy returned to himself, he became aware of a pressure against his leg. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against Lucius’ neck and began to emulate what Lucius had just done to him. Lucius’ breathing quickened and Percy, emboldened, licked a slow path down the smooth chest, rolling his tongue over rosy nipples. Lucius sat back, allowing Percy to straddle him, gripping him by the hair and gently guiding his head until Percy began to move lower voluntarily. Percy paused as he reached the waistband, looking up for permission, before undoing the silver buttons with shaking fingers. He gasped instinctively as Lucius’ cock sprang out from the confines of the trousers, suddenly unsure. Could he - could he really take that into his mouth? Into _him_?

Sensing the hesitation, Lucius reached down and lifted Percy’s hand, placing it on his throbbing erection.

“All in good time, boy,” he said with a smirk and Percy nodded, relieved. Clumsily but enthusiastically, he gripped Lucius and began to pump him, watching the flush creep across the regal features and feeling the long fingered hands stealing round to grip Percy’s arse again, tightening as his back arched and he moaned, deep and guttural as he came over Percy’s hand. Percy stared at the sight of Lucius Malfoy in rapture and revelled in the knowledge that he had done that to a man far greater than himself.

Oh, Percy wasn’t stupid. When the announcement of his promotion arrived on his desk the next morning, with another neatly folded note he knew exactly who he had to thank.

But now he knew how – and he would only improve with training.

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2003, just after book 5 came out. Originally posted at RestrictedSection.org.


End file.
